dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Room 219
Room 219Life Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" is a location in Prescott Dormitory's Girls Dormitory. History Chrysalis" Room 219 is Max Caulfield's room. Max enters her bedroom with the intention of retrieving Warren Graham's flash drive so that she could meet him in the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot. However, she discovered a post it note from Dana Ward, explaining that she had taken the flash drive to watch the movie downloaded onto it. "Out of Time" The following day, Max's is room is vandalized as consequence, either for reporting Nathan Prescott to Principal Ray Wells or his discovering that she was in the bathroom, and alternatively, making fun of Victoria Chase after she is covered in paint when the paint can Max tampers with falls from the scaffolding used by the janitor Samuel.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" Her room, a relative mess from her research for quantum physics and time travel, was made worse by a vandal whom she was assumed was Nathan Prescott. She had to look through her mess to find Kate Marsh's copy of before exiting the room to see Kate. Before or after she exits her room, Max realized her whiteboard was also vandalized and received anonymous threat from an unknown caller, who warned her to remain silent about what she knew. Max assumes the message came from Nathan, but reconsidered, believing it would be anyone. Gameplay Interacting with various highlighted objects in Max's room, expands on established details of her life revealed in the her journal and inner thoughts. Picking up her guitar, Max will play the entirety of "Crosses" by and "Something Good" by . Laying on the bed will trigger another reflective moment similar to the ones at the front of Blackwell Academy's fountain and the nearby tree. Gallery Promotional Steam_Cards-02.jpg Steam_Cards-05.jpg Steam_Cards-04.jpg Episode_1_Screenshot-01.jpg|Max's Photograph for her class project. Episode_1_Screenshot-06.jpg|Max's dorm room Screenshots Lisa_the_Plant.png|Max's plant, Little Lisa. Max's_Room-01.jpg|Max relaxes on her bed. Max's_Room-07.jpg Max's_Room-03.jpg|Max's childhood teddy bear. Max's_Room-02.jpg|Max takes a . Max's_Room-05.jpg|Max's carpet Max's_Room-04.jpg|Max plays her guitar Max's_Room-08.jpg|Max's wall of photographs Max Birthday Card.png|Max's birthday card from her parents. Max_1st_Photograph.png|Max's first photograph Max_Photos-1.png|Max and her father in Seattle. Max_Photos-2.png|Max wearing a Seattle Stormhawks jersey. Max_Photos-3.png|Max with her friends Kristen and Ferando in Seattle Max_Photos-4.png|Max and Chloe dressed as pirates. Max_Posters_1.png|Max's poster of . Max's_Website.png|Max's Facebook page. Max_Bedroom_Ep2-01.jpg|Max's bedroom after she researches time travel and quantum physics Max_Bedroom_Ep2-02.jpg|Max sleeping in her bedroom Max_Bedroom_Ep2-05.jpg|Max wakes up Max_Bedroom_Ep2-04.jpg Max_Bedroom_Ep2-06.jpg|Max plays her guitar in the morning Max_Mystic_Trading_Cards.png|Max's card game (found in her drawer in near her radio) Max_Bedroom_Ep2-20.jpg|Max's froggy watch (found in the drawer near her closet) Max_Shower_Supplies.png|Max's shower supplies Max Bedroom Ep2-14.jpg|Max's school schedule for her 2013-2014 semester Max Bedroom Ep2-21.jpg|Max's whiteboard after its been vandalized Max_Bedroom_Ep2-19.jpg|Max's room is vandalized Max_Bedroom_Ep2-13.jpg|Max's head photoshopped in an artwork Max_Bedroom_Ep2-15.jpg Max_Bedroom_Ep2-16.jpg|Max's belongings are thrown about her room Max_Bedroom_Ep2-18.jpg|Threatening message left on Max's mirror (appears if you make fun of Victoria) Max Bedroom Ep2-17.jpg|Threatening message painted across Max's photo collage Time_Travel_Research-01.png|Max's research into quantum physics and time travel 1/5 Time_Travel_Research-02.png|Max's research into quantum physics and time travel 2/5 Time_Travel_Research-03.png|Max's research into quantum physics and time travel 3/5 Time_Travel_Research-04.png|Max's research into quantum physics and time travel 4/5 Time_Travel_Research-05.png|Readable text version Time_Travel_Research-06.png|Max's research into quantum physics and time travel 5/5 Anon_Threat.jpg|The anonymous threat Max receives after she leaves her bedroom Concept Art Max's_Bedroom_(morning_time).png|Max's bedroom in the morning References Category:Life is Strange Locations